


Santa Baby

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Horny Castiel, Horny Dean, Hunter Dean, Lingerie, M/M, Needy Castiel, Porn with Feelings, Sam Leaves, Sam The Christmas Moose, Santa's Sexy Little Helper, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Times, Top Dean, destiel christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is hiding a special outfit he bought just for Dean under his trenchcoat, and it may be keeping with the theme of Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Christmas!Destiel :D Enjoy everyone, and happy December!!!!

"Cas, watcha hidin' under there?" Dean smirked, nodding over at his boyfriend, who had his trench pulled tight around his body. They were coming back from a rare Rakshasa hunt, and Sam was itching to get home for some Christmas festivities; it had just gone December, and the overgrown man-child had already decked the halls, as it were.

"It's a surprise," the angel said matter-of-factly, and Dean frowned.

"What, are you naked under there or something?"

"I hope not," came Sam's voice from where he was walking a few paces ahead of them, and Cas shook his head. Dean was glad, since it was snowing lightly, but then again, he had to remind himself that Cas couldn’t get cold. The angel smiled.

"You'll have to wait until we get back to the bunker to see."

 Dean pouted, but he was used to this. Once Cas had a plan, he wouldn't cave to any of Dean's whining, so he knew he would just have to wait.

"Are you hiding bees in there again?" Dean asked suddenly on the drive back, and Sam looked petrified at the mention of _again._

"No," Cas said simply, and Dean sighed. When they got in to the warmly decorated bunker, Sam swallowed nervously.

"Right. Well, you two have fun... I'm gonna check out the library for a while," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Good idea, Sammy," Dean said, already licking his lips at the sight of Cas.

“So much for baking gingerbread and having a nice, festive afternoon,” Sam sighed, and grabbing his coat, left. The angel turned when the tall moose was gone, and raised an eyebrow at the hunter as he noticed how hot under the collar he looked.

"Dean, I haven't even done anything arousing yet. Why do you look like you want to bend me over a table and fuck my hole?"

Dean flat out moaned when he heard that, and moved in closer to his boyfriend, trailing his lips up his neck. "Because when you talk like that, Little Dean gets very interested, and when he's interested, it's hard trying to get him _un_ interested."

Cas nodded slowly, then smiled. "Well. Little Dean will like this," he said, and walked Dean to the hunter's bedroom. While Dean was taking off his boots, Cas sauntered out and turned on the fireplace that the Men of Letters apparently had.

“How very merry of you,” Dean joked, and Cas came back in, giving him _the look_. Dean gulped, and when Cas walked forward to the foot of the bed, he took off his trenchcoat.

"Holy... _shit_ ," Dean gasped out, a hand flying to palm his crotch when he saw Cas' alternate outfit. It was a [red lingerie piece](http://josty.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/sexy-christmas-dress-naahqnlx.jpg), with festive white trim. It also had a red bow on the chest, and Dean couldn’t contain his excitement to open up _that_ present.

"Do you like it?" Cas asked, turning around to show off his ass, and Dean had to wonder how the hell he got so lucky as to obtain the hottest angel in the garrison as his main squeeze.

"Cas, baby..." Dean mumbled, finger rubbing his lower lip, "No offense... 'cause damn, that dress is sexy showin' off your long legs and huggin' your perfect ass... but I really just wanna rip it off of you right now."

Cas was visibly taken by this, and he rumbled, "Dean," with a sultry gaze, swinging his hips as he made his way over to the bed. Dean had never gotten an erection this fast in his life, and it felt as if he had been hard for hours.

"Cas... wanna fuck you," Dean growled in the angel's ear, "Want you to sit on my cock, wanna make you come lookin' like this."

Cas moaned, a soft, keening noise as he tilted his head back, allowing Dean to take full advantage of the taught skin there, making sure to leave hickeys that wouldn't dissolve for weeks.

Dean looked up at Cas again, who looked disoriented and fucking hot, the dress trailing lower over his pectorals and defined chest. "So sexy," Dean muttered against his heated skin, "My baby's so sexy..."

"Dean, I'm so hard for you," Cas whined, and Dean licked his lips with a wicked grin.

"Well, let's take of that, angel."

By now, Castiel's eyes were barely blue anymore from the dilation, and Dean flipped them over as he mouthed kisses down Cas' neck, down his chest, and slid off the bed, spreading Cas' legs apart.

"Don't move, baby," Dean whispered, and kissed along his inner thighs, which were quivering.

"Dean," Cas groaned, bucking up his hips, but Dean just held them in place, going back to the sizeable tent in the red satin covering Cas' leaking dick.

When Dean finally uncovered the prize, he smirked. "Love your big cock," he murmured, "Love feelin' it in my mouth."

Cas moaned again at Dean's dirty talk, and the hunter spread his legs even wider, going past his cock just a little to kitten lick Cas' balls. Cas cried out, grabbing Dean's hair, and Dean chuckled. "Woah... steady there, tiger."

Cas pushed Dean's head back down, and soon, he licked back up to his dick, where he let the pulsing head slide in just between his lips, giving the slit a few teasing licks.

"Dean," Cas moaned, "Please..."

Dean took his sweet-ass time, licking and suckling gently around Cas' slit, and then, out of the blue, the mischievous hunter just deep-throated him, taking him all the way in until Cas' dick hit the back of his throat. Suddenly, with a short gasp, Dean felt a fast burst, and he jerked his mouth off of Cas just in time to get hit in the face with line after line of cum.

When Cas was finished and shaking, Dean frowned, wiping a little off with the pad of his thumb. "Jesus Cas, warn a guy..." he muttered, picking up his shirt from the floor to wipe his face off. Cas looked up from the bed.

"M-my apologies, Dean... I... I was very much in the moment."

"No kidding," Dean said fondly, then his own dick throbbed as a reminder to him.

"Alright, turn over. No, wait- I want to see your sexy little outfit, so we'll do it this way," Dean said, and Cas crawled back up to the pillows. Dean climbed between his legs like a tiger stalking prey, and leaned down to kiss Cas while propping himself up.

Soon, they were making out, and Cas was getting hard again.

"What a needy little bitch," Dean whispered, "So desperate for my cock. Dressed up like a pretty little slut for me, huh? What would the other angels think of you, such a big, powerful warrior of heaven, turned into nothing but a whiny little bitch for me?”

Cas whimpered at the thought, and Dean kissed his ear. “Now you want me to fuck you open with my big cock, baby?"

"Y-yes," Cas almost sobbed, "I'm your little slut, and... I want you to eat my mistletoe."

"I'm pretty sure I just sucked your candy cane, that's good enough," Dean grumbled, and with a petulant huff, Cas lifted up his legs, pushing his knees back so his hole was on display. “You,” Dean reprimanded, “Get no Christmas porn.”

Cas frowned and gave puppy eyes. “But Dean, I can’t help it if I get hard when you’re out on a hunt, and I have to watch two men having sex while imagining it’s you and me.”

Dean shuddered. “Tell me what you do when I’m not around, baby.”

Cas grinned slightly, biting his lip. “First, I turn off the Netflix,” he started, and Dean rolled his eyes, “Then I find the collection of homosexual pornography you keep inside those magazines in your closet.”

Dean blushed, and Cas went on. “I put one on, and I stroke my dick while imagining us in it, usually you fucking me, but it really depends on what I’m watching. I just watched one yesterday, called “Santa Comes Down the Chimney.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s an… interesting one.”

“I found it very arousing, Dean,” Cas said, eyelids drooping, “How Santa fucked the man of the house on every surface before leaving. Watching those gave me the idea to buy this.”

"Yeah," Dean breathed, looking down at it, "Well, you look like you came straight off of a porn set.”

Cas blinked, and said, “Thank you, Dean,” so seriously that Dean thought he was going to laugh. Instead, he leaned in, and captured Cas for another kiss.

“Gonna fuck you so hard. Gonna fuck your pretty pink hole until you can't fuckin' walk."

Then Dean mouthed little sucks along Cas’ shaft through the satin. "Urghensjak," Cas mumbled incoherently, and Dean jacked himself a couple of times for relief before cracking out some festive peppermint lube, coating his fingers with it. Cas was fairly used to Dean's size by now, so he didn't require too much prep, but Dean did it anyway just to be safe- he hated hurting his angel.

"Feelin' good, Cas?" Dean asked, curving and hooking his fingers as he opened him up.

"Yes... yes, so good, Dean..."

"So pretty... my slutty little elf's so pretty."

Cas paused. "I'm Santa's Sexy Little Helper, Dean," be corrected, "That's what it said on the package."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up and let me fuck you."

Cas moaned, and jacked two fingers up and down his cock lazily as Dean fingered him. Soon, he was ready, and Dean breathed in, willing himself not to come too soon. When he entered into that tight, welcoming hole, it was hard not to, but he held on for Cas' sake.

"Shit... so hot," Dean said, and when he was fully in, he pulled out almost all the way, building up a pace of steady thrusting, deep and precise. He had found Cas' prostate the first time they had sex, so Dean knew the perfect angle to make Cas come on his cock every time. When he found it, Cas slurred something, and not long after, he came all over his stomach again.

"Came so fast... horny son of a bitch," Dean teased, and laced his fingers with his boyfriend's so he could hold on as he rocked his hips into Cas. His thrusts became so erratic, so rough that the bed creaked and groaned, and he came too after another second, hips snapping up and stuttering.

"Damn, baby..." Dean breathed, wiping his forehead as he rolled off, "Merry Christmas..."

Cas smiled, his toes curling and uncurling. "Merry Christmas, Dean. I'm glad you enjoyed my surprise."

He then shimmied up to the pillow, and giggled slightly, beckoning for Dean to follow. The hunter did, and Cas looked up. Mistletoe. The cheesy fucker had hung mistletoe right above their pillows... but Dean was happy to oblige as he brought Cas in for a sweet kiss that tasted like eggnog and seasonally-themed sex.

"I love you, Dean," Cas said soberly, and Dean smiled at him.

"Yeah Cas," he murmured gently, stroking his hair, "Me too."

Ah, how Dean loved this time of year- for a whole different reason than Sam did.


End file.
